May I have this dance?
by borsniel
Summary: Weiss is upset about Neptune turning her down for the dance, but that dose not mean she is going to let her leader have a bad night. Now Edited by theRagingGamer.
1. May I have this dance? Act 0

Soft lights bathed the ballroom in a warm glow as heat from the mingling partygoers intensified the air with a seemingly endless energy. The music flowing out of the sound system was an upbeat dance tune that seemingly forced those on the floor to move. Happiness emanated from every corner as the group forgot about the world outside. For all that mattered, was this moment, right here, right now.

Sadly not all the socializers were feeling the same way. One Weiss Schnee was caught up in her own thoughts. She meandered through the writhing mass, occasionally stopping to talk with the random stranger who would address her. Word of her coming to the dance alone had spread through much of the student body, and many of the young men and women who had also come alone were hoping to get a dance with the white haired beauty. She turned each one away, one by one,as she knew the truth; they didn't want her, they only wanted the name that came with her. A chance to say they had danced with the heiress of one of the most powerful companies in the world; maybe try to curtail a few favors out of it. The person she thought wanted to see the real her had instead attempted to chase after her blonde teammate, though that had failed horribly.

Weiss' gaze stretched across the room, her attention being drawn to her red clad partner, who stood by the refreshments table. For a few moments, Weiss watched her partner conversing with her sister, before she too moved off to talk with Blake again. When Yang moved away, Ruby's smile fell and her shoulders slumped. Something was wrong.

Weiss cut a path through the dance floor, glaring at anyone who dared to get in her way. She had enough problems with Blake being depressed recently; she didn't need to add the normally perky Ruby to the mix. Hopefully this issue would be simple and easy to fix, maybe they had run out of cookies on the table. Sadly, as she drew closer to Ruby's location, she was able to see that the table did still have cookies, and that they had hardly been touched. This threw up a red flag, knowing that the red haired girl loved cookies and that she would usually be stuffing her face. Instead, she looked forlornly out into the crowd of dancer.

Weiss marched up behind Ruby, spinning the younger girl around by her shoulder before addressing her in an irritated tone. "All right you dolt, what's wrong?"

Ruby flinched at the sudden forced movement, her face a burnt red in the light of the ball room. She stuttered as she attempted to respond to the question. "h.. ah.. Nothing's wrong Weiss. Why would anything be wrong? I mean were all having fun here right?"

Weiss lets out an aggravated sigh before answering Ruby's hastily asked question "Ruby Rose, Do you take me for a Fool? We have been partners for months now, do you not think that I could tell when you were upset?"

Ruby groaned in defeat, managing to find the floorboards at her feet a very interesting alternative to the glare weiss was sending her. Talking in a voice barely audible above the noise of the dance, she replied "It's just that everyone else has someone to dance with, and I don't want to just jump in because it would feel I would be interrupting someone else's date."

Weiss shook her head. "Well why didn't you bring a date yourself, I'm sure there are plenty of people who would have come with you?"

Ruby shook her head side to side vigorously. "I was too nervous to ask someone, and no one wanted to ask me because they are afraid of Yang"

Weiss smiled slightly at the mention of her teammate's overprotectiveness before pressing onwards. "Well are there any people that you wanted to ask, maybe they came alone and would be willing to give you a dance."

Ruby blushed madly before her shoulders slumped again. "There was one person, but they went and asked someone else."

The white hair girl cringed inwardly, a shock of pain going through her heart, before she was able to eke out a correct response. "yes... I know how that feels."

Ruby blinked at the melancholy tone in Weiss' voice as a question shot through her lips before she could stop it "Didn't you ask Neptune to the dance?"

A sad smile graced her pale features as she answered her partner's question. "I did but he turned me down to chase after your sister."

Ruby's face took on a bewildered expression before her mouth once again moved without her permission. "That guy is an idiot, anyone would be lucky to go with you." Upon realizing what she said, Ruby slapped a hand over her own mouth.

Weiss herself blushed, knowing that Ruby not caring about her status pushed the complement home more so then if another person would have said it. She shook her head before responding. " Uhh… yes I suppose they would."

Managing to calm herself down, the scythe-wielder began to feel her normal awkwardness rise up again "So here we are, both dateless…"

The music came to a gradual stop as though the universe had planned it. The lights dimmed and the area outside the dance floor was obscured in darkness. A series of string instruments picked up a slow tempo, weaving through the hall with a nearly haunting melody. A piano soon joined them, followed by some horn instruments ground together with a slow percussion beat. The floor cleared leaving couples slowly swaying on the floor, a truly heartwarming sight.

Noticing the crestfallen look on Ruby's face as she looked over the dance floor Weiss came to a decision. Turning to face the girl fully she extended her hand palm up while bowing slightly at the waist before asking her question "Ruby Rose, may I have this Dance?"

If Ruby had turned red earlier, she was now a match for Yang's eyes at her angriest. She attempted to formulate a response, but found that her tongue was getting uselessly tied up in her mouth. "Huh.. you mean.. What?"

Weiss herself had the grace to control her flushing cheeks for the most part, though they had turned slightly pink "Just as friends you dolt! Now are you going to leave me standing here all night, or are you going to take my hand?"

Ruby tenderly reached out her hand as though fearing Weiss would break if she touched her. "Thank you Weiss." She said, her voice just carrying over the sounds of music.

Weiss shook her head as she lead Ruby out onto the dance floor, whispering to herself as she did so. "Dolt…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A big thanks to TheRagingGamer for helping me edit this after I posted it before. Now I must get back to my serial.**


	2. May I have this dance? Act 1

**A/N: hello all, borsniel here. remember when i said that i this would be a oneshot. well now its not. i've decided to do a collection of white rose centered storys that can be read alone, or as a group. the organization for this will be some what odd so allow me to explain. the first 7 chapters will be the titular dances of May i have this dance [MIHTD]. these chapters represent major changes in the dynamic of Ruby and Weiss' relationship and are the core of the series. each dance is an act of the overall story and will be labeled as such in the chapter titles. the reason i do this is because if i made the chapters in order you would be waiting months for the to even start dating, and I'm sure you all don't want to wait that long. as of now in my notes i have spaces for three lemon chapters. these chapters will be posted separately as to keep the rating down to manageable levels. i will write and release these chapters early as a thank you for favorites and follows. for every 25 i get of either ill post one of those chapters early. **

The annual dance had come again, and like every year it finds Beacon students reveling in the night. Lights are dimmed, only highlighting the dance floor and those upon it. As soft as a spring breeze, a symphony of elegant music is rolled through the hall. Those on the floor move to its beat, though a few couples most assuredly break out from the crowd. Nora has dragged Ren onto the dance floor, and now is throwing the poor boy around like a rag doll, heedless of the beat of the music. Yang has made a name for herself during the faster songs, seemingly owning the heat of the night, though now she can be found softly swaying with her fanus date, Velvet. The human fanus pair seemed to be having a blast as they held each other close, swaying back and forth to the calm melody. Blake and Sun could be seen walking off the floor, hand in hand, slightly worn out from the evening's festivities, searching for a place to relax in peace. Jaune and Pyrrha were nowhere to be found, the couple having slipped out earlier to have a private moment.

Ruby Rose was dateless again, but that was fine by her. She had her eyes on one person in particular this night. The Heiress to the Schnee dust company, Weiss Schnee, her partner, and best friend, had come to the dance alone again. The young woman she was hunting for was not hard to find, even in the dark confines of the ballroom. The snow angel truly lived up to her name, donning a glittering white dress that seemingly reflected all the light at the ballroom at once. The flowing garment gave the impression of a beauty truly untouchable, and as such, every single guy in the area had flocked to her in a desperate bid for her attention. These advances were spurned promptly and politely, the ice queen having no interest in them. The huntress approached her unsuspecting prey, intent on getting the jump on her. As she drew near she watched the queen destroy the hopes of yet another young man, causing him to slink off to a dark corner alone.

Strolling up behind Weiss, Ruby leaned over the smaller girl's shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Hey Weiss."

Weiss yelped while twisting about to face Ruby, her embarrassment at being blindsided turning into a cold fury directed at the younger girl. "Ruby! What have I told you about sneaking up on me! I swear you have been hanging out with Blake to much!"

Ruby attempted to answer while stifling her giggles. "But you look so funny when you get spooked. Your eyes do this thing where they get real wide and your brow gets this silly little crease that looks like a wave."

Crossing her arms, the snow angel looked away from the giggling mess she called a leader, a light blush dusting her cheeks. After a moment with no cease of the giggles in sight, she decided to have a little vengeance. Shooting a glare, Weiss took Ruby down a peg. "Humph, well at least I look better than when you stuff yourself with cookies"

Ruby's giggling stopped almost instantly, her confidence deflated at the memory of her cookie incident last summer. Her shoulders slumped, head bowed, and knees bent, giving the impression of a kicked puppy. The sixteen year old's pitch rose to a pitiful whine as she responded to Weiss' taunt. "Awwwww. Why can't you let that go Weiss, it was one time."

Weiss grunted while she turned her head up and away from Ruby. She fought a warm smile from breaking her face as the memories of the time she and Ruby spent together surfaced, she did have an appearance as the ice queen to keep up after all. "Because I had to cancel my summer plans to come down to Vale and take care of you."

Ruby pouted in annoyance, she didn't like being reminded of her past failures, even if she did get to spend most of the summer vacation with Weiss. She just wished the white haired girl would be able to show she felt the same. Mumbling under her breath, the red head vented her frustration. "Yeah, and you won't let me forget it either."

"What was that?" Weiss's head snapped back to face ruby, her face growing a brilliant flush of annoyance.

"Nothing!" yelped the younger girl, scrambling a few steps back away from the heiress. Even if they were friends, Weiss had a legendary temper and woe to whom ever had the misfortune to have it unleashed on them.

"Uh huh" Weiss muttered, while glaring at Ruby before letting it slip into a playful smirk. She was happy to be back on top in the conversation again.

As she saw the smug expression slide across Weiss's face, Ruby decided to get even. Grinning mischievously, the scythe wielder leaned forward so Weiss could hear her better before she fired away with her best comeback. "Sooooooo, where is you date Miss Ice Queen? You didn't come with Mister Fluffles did you?" It was a question she already knew the answer to, but she couldn't miss the chance to tease Weiss about the stuffed Beowulf plush the redhead had got her when she was injured last year. The white haired girl hadn't slept without it since, and had quite literally freaked out when she thought it had been lost over winter break.

Weiss flushed a deep red before taking interest in the ground. Her lack of a date was little embracement to her, she was Weiss Schnee after all, but she most assuredly didn't want the whole school to know about her plushy. Snapping a quick response, she quickly answered Ruby, though quietly enough so others would not hear. "I didn't bring one, and you of all people should know his name is Mister Roofels, dolt."

Ruby's grin cut ear to ear, as she leaned even closer to the school's resident ice queen. Faking not being able to hear the girl before her, she asked for clarification "What was that? I'm afraid it's too loud in here Miss Schnee."

Weiss stomped her foot in irritation before yelling her answer to make sure Ruby could hear it. "I said I didn't bring one, ok!" The noise cut through the ballroom like a knife, causing several dancers on the floor to trip up. Those closer to the fuming heiress and grinning weapon nut took a cautionary step away.

Ruby knew she had won this round; she really did enjoy her verbal sparring with Weiss. The act had helped her come out of her shell since the previous year, allowing her to dual the heiress on even grounds. As she smiled victoriously, the redhead decided to push forward with the real reason she had come over to talk to her partner. "Hmm I see….. Well this is a problem; I can't leave my best friend on the dance floor alone right?"

Weiss was simply stunned, her mind dragging to a halt as Ruby's words penetrated emotional defenses. She never thought someone would refer to herself in such a way, her personality to prickly for others to get close. Weiss stammered out the phrase as a question. "B- b-best friend?"

The stunned look on Weiss face did not set well with Ruby. It almost seemed as though the white themed girl didn't know that fact. Thinking quickly, Ruby decided the best way to prove this was a Yang style bone crushing hug. She swept Weiss into her arms before answering, a small laugh slipping from her lips. "Of course silly, what else would you be?"

Weiss let out an undignified squeal as she was lifted into the air. Her trapped arms flailed weakly as she tried to gasp for breath. After a few moments, Ruby's ears pick up the raspy demands of the white haired heiress. "Put me down you dolt." Ruby lowered Weiss back to her feet, stepping back to give her some breathing room in case Weiss was upset. Weiss' chest heaved as she took in a lungful of precious oxygen, after that you could really tell Yang and Ruby were sisters.

Ruby giggled to herself as she watched Weiss try to recover some semblance of her normal composure. When Weiss was able to once again able to stand up straight, Ruby made her move. Bowing deeply while extending her hand out, the scythe wielder made the request to her partner. "So then Weiss, may I have this dance? As friends of course." Ruby pulled her head up to look at Weiss, her silver eyes shining with hope.

Weiss delicately placed her hand in Ruby's before responding. "Yes you may, thank you Ruby." As they walked out onto the dance floor, Weiss took the chance for one more jab at Ruby, whispering so no one else could hear. "Hey dolt, try not to step on my feet this time okay?" The large blush that spread across her best friends face was well worth it.

**A/N: Oh no! Another A/N. Don't worry, the one you saw up at the top is the only time you will see it there, and is a means of explaining the organization of this fic. This lower one is the one you will normally see and is where I will respond to reviews, give insight into my thoughts about the writing, and shout outs or announcements. **

**Right lets start with shoutouts. **

**TheRagingGamer: For editing. He is currently offering to edit stories for free. Just send him a PM if you are interested. His profile can be found on my favorite authors page. I also recommend checking out his story "For what?" as it is a rather good read and he could use the encouragement to keep writing, so everyone head over there next. **

**elfenlied1012: An awesome writer and very supportive member of the Reiss steam group, his stories are all extremely well written. Autumn Vale** **is what I consider to be the best OC story on the sight, barring maybe "R-W-B-Y-S", and could use some more love. He has just released "The Snow White Knight and the Red Rose**"**, which shows a great deal of promise. If you all are looking for a good read you might have missed, I recommend checking them out over there. **

**The Reiss stem group: If you got steam and enjoy RWBY I recommend at least checking out this steam group. Everyone is extremely nice and supportive, and I have to say I would not be motivated to write were it not for many of the people on this group. **

**sangheilitat117: I also encourage any fan of White Rose to go and check out this guys stories, he can be found on my favorite authors page. His fluff is fun and his drama even better, and every time i see he has posted something new i get a big stupid grin on my face. Give him a shot.**

**Review response**

**zanderh11: Thanks for the encouragement man, and thank you for my first signed review.**

**Major Mike Powell III: Glad you enjoyed my story, hope you enjoy the rest. I must clarify though i have not ever earned the honor of being called a marine. **

**elfenlied1012: i thank you VERY much for the in depth review elf. ive made sure to try to vary my pronoun use in the subsequent chapters, so we will see how i did. **

**Zelenal: couldn't agree with you more…**

**well everyone thats it for the A/N, hope you come back to read chapter 3 which is currently over 70% done, so expect it soon. **


	3. May I have this dance? Act 2

Another year and another dance had come to pass. Couples danced wildly in the lights that flashed across the dance floor while a fast beat pumped out of the speakers placed strategically around the room. The floor shook from the feverish dancing being led by the dragon woman Yang Xiao Long herself. The blond was the life of the party, dragging her timid girlfriend out on to the floor with her, much to the rabbit fanus' displeasure. Whoops, hollers and cat calls could be heard as Yang swayed to the beat, Velvet struggling to keep up with the mad pace. Jaune and Pyrrha are by the refreshment stand chatting happily with a couple of first years. It appeared from the distance that Jaune was signing an autograph, much to Pyrrha's displeasure. The blonde knight had become popular among the younger students, being known for his tendency to jump in-between bullies and their victims. This had in turn brought along more than one starry eyed admirer, and Pyrrha was determined not to lose Jaune to one of them.

At the moment, however, none of it mattered to a very nervous Ruby Rose. The girl's stomach was in knots as she glided through the ballroom, her tall frame standing out among the crowd as she searched for her target. She had thought long and hard on what she would be doing tonight, to the point where she was only now entering the dance many hours after it had begun. She could only hope things would go in her favor.

After about twenty minutes of searching, Ruby was able to find her quarry for the night, one Weiss Schnee. The heiress in had retreated into a darker alcove along the outer edge of the ballroom, the fencers white dress seemingly shifting with the colors of the lights of the dance floor. Her crossed arms and slightly slumped posture gave the impression that she wasn't having the best time. Ruby felt a lightness in her chest at the sight of the other girl, before a weight that felt like lead bottomed out in her stomach. Steeling herself for what was to come, the scythe wielder made sure her red dress shirt was tucked in before she put on a charming smile and strolled up behind the much shorter girl.

Ruby tapped the white themed girl on the shoulder to get her attention, chirping a greeting as she did so. "Hey Weiss!"

Weiss turned to face the new arrival, seeming to perk up in the presence of her leader when she responded. "Good evening ruby."

"How are you doing tonight?" Ruby asked, while covering up her nervousness with an overly flashy smile.

Weiss blinked a couple of times, slightly bewildered at Ruby's behavior. After almost three years of being by the taller girl's side, she could tell when something was up. Her answer was slow and drawn out as she eyed ruby. "I am well, how are you doing?"

Still grinning like a fool, Ruby looked around the ball room to get her barring again. After she took a quick breath, the eighteen year old answered her partner. "Great, though it is REALLY loud in here right now."

Weiss sighed dejectedly while turning her attention to the spectacle on the dance floor. "I know, your sister had more of a hand in the dance this year. It's ended up almost like one of those trashy clubs she frequents." Weiss shuddered at the memory of going drinking with Yang during the preparation for the dance; it was not an experience she wished to repeat.

Ruby nodded her head vigorously in agreement with her teammate. "I should have just stayed in the dorm and played some board games with Blake and Sun, it would have been more fun." Granted Blake had all but kicked Ruby out of the dorm, going so far as to take the leader's scroll so she would not be able to return without the help of either Yang or Weiss.

Weiss grimaced as a particularly fast paced techno beat came on, the bass seeming to shake the school to its foundation. Glaring at the Disc jockey on the stage, she absentmindedly answered her partner. "Maybe I should have joined you in that endeavor."

Ruby's mind immediately went to the kinds of _games _she and Weiss could spend a night playing together, barely managing to contain a blush that raced across her face before speaking again. "Yeah, it would have been great to beat you in kingdoms of Remnant again."

Weiss head whipped around so she could eye Ruby again, picking up on the odd pauses in the red themed girl's speech patterns. Normally the Fencer would have jumped to defend herself, but her partner's actions had her worried. "Ruby, is everything ok?"

Eyes shifting around, Ruby answered Weiss warily. "Yeah, just fine Weiss….." She even managed to force a small smile in an attempt to reassure her teammate.

Weiss eyes narrowed and her arms tightened around her torso, she knew something was up, she just didn't know what it was. Before she could press further, the lights dimmed even further, leaving only the center of the dance floor visible. The music shifted, the techno replaced by a soothing melody. The song's lyrics flowed out over the ballroom like a calm wave, the once energetic dancers either pairing up or vacating the dance floor.

Ruby sighed with relief, her chance would come soon. As an added bonus, the darkened room kept Weiss from seeing her nervous facial expressions, allowing Ruby to feel a bit better. "Well that's better." She said while glancing back at her partner, most of the nervousness having left her voice.

Picking up on Ruby's relaxed voice, Weiss allowed her arms to drop to her waist, her face taking on a more neutral expression before speaking again. "Agreed."

Ruby smiled to her partner, secretly crossing her fingers under her red cloak as she asked her question. "So I'm going to assume, as per our tradition, that you didn't bring a date?"

"Humph, I don't think its tradition, why would I need to degrade myself to letting one of these people escort me." The heiress claimed while sticking her nose in the air. The truth being she hadn't even entertained the thought of asking anyone to the dance this year. After the issues she had with Neptune during her first year at beacon the White haired girl decided it just wasn't worth it. Plus she knew Ruby would always dance with her. She doubted the redhead would ever return her feelings if presented, but that didn't mean Weiss disliked like having her close, if only for a night.

Ruby's smile split across her face ear to ear. In her mind there would be no one ever good enough for Weiss, but maybe the Ice queen would give the Rose Warrior a chance. The girl could only hope. "I agree. So then Weiss, May I have this dance?" she asked while bowing and extending her hand, her palm facing up.

Weiss smiled at the other girl warmly. Placing her hand on Ruby's palm she grasped the other hand gently. "Well I suppose, if only to let you have your silly little tradition." Weiss said with a small giggle.

Ruby laughed along with her before speaking again. "You will be happy to know miss ice queen, I've been practicing so I won't step on your feet this year."

Weiss grinned before slipping into their regular teasing, glad for the sense of normalcy that had come over the pair again. "Oh, are you saying that you expected me to not have a date?"

Ruby gently squeezed the pale hand she held in her own as she joked back. "I did say it was tradition after all"

Weiss poked Ruby in the shoulder, grinning as she jabbed back. "Well at least I won't have to ice my toes down, or is that part of the tradition as well?"

Ruby laughed as she turned to lead Weiss out onto the dance floor, the memories of the older girl yelling at her the morning after a dance running through her mind. She led her partner through the maze of people, and eventually managed to find a somewhat clear spot near the center of the dance floor. Facing Weiss again, the scythe leader could see her sister and Velvet both giving her a thumbs up before dancing away again.

Ruby placed her hands on Weiss shoulders, her fingers threading into the white hair that had been let down for the occasion. Weiss allowed her own hands to rest on Ruby's hips, gripping gently. As they began to dance, the distance between them closed with every step. Taking a chance, Ruby linked her arms behind the older girl pulling her closer until no space remained at all. Weiss let her head rest over Ruby's chest, hearing the beat of the other girl's heart resonate in her ears.

They stayed that way for a little while, swaying with the slow beat of the music. Both girls were lost in the sensations of the other. The scents, smells, and gentle touches kept them in a state of content calm that seemed to permeate their very souls. Moving in unison, they sailed across the dance floor, oblivious to the others. There was only Ruby and Weiss; the rest of the world had simply fallen away.

Ruby mused on the girl who has made herself so comfortable in her arms. The feelings she had held for over three years rushing forward like a deluge, no longer willing to be kept at bay. The scythe wielder knew she had her elder sister's support, the brawler making sure of that during a very long conversation over cookies and milk weeks ago. The way Weiss was embracing her gave her a spark of hope that her feelings would be returned, she just had to find the courage to voice them.

Weiss was in a blissful state of euphoria, Ruby's strong arms surrounding her and giving off a delightful warmth. No one made her feel the way her best friend did. Protected, warm, and comfortable were all feelings she commonly attributed to the younger girl. Apparently her fauns teammate had noticed, if the conversation earlier this evening had been indication. Blake had pushed her buttons regarding her lack of a date to the dance, finely suggesting she ask Ruby to escort her. Weiss had scoffed at the notion; surely Ruby had managed to secure a date this year. but she still entertained the idea in her fantasies, the thought that someone as warm and caring as Ruby would ever wish to be more then friends with her a seemingly impossible notion. Even so she would revel in this contact while it lasted, enjoying it fully.

Ruby took a deep breath to steady herself before she spoke directly into Weiss' ear, the words audible only to the snow angel. "Hey Weiss?"

Weiss felt a shudder slide down her spine as Ruby's soft voice caressed her ear. Not removing her head from the younger girl's chest, the Heiress responded. Ruby could feel the words resonate within her chest as much as she could hear them with her ears. "Yes Ruby?"

Keeping her lips close to Weiss's ear, the scythe wielder gathered her courage before she pushed on ahead. "You know you're my best friend right?"

"Yes." Weiss answer was immediate, pulsing through Ruby and warming the younger girl. The Fencer continued on to make sure that Ruby knew how she felt about her. "You know you're mine right?"

Ruby gave Weiss a light squeeze, to let her know she heard. "Yeah, thanks Weiss." the scythe wielder's mouth had long since grown dry, her heart hammered in her chest and blood pounded in her ears. Her nerves were shot, but she still yet continued on. "Hey, I've got a really important question for you"

The fencer could hear Ruby's heart hammering in her chest, what once was a slow beat now a rapid staccato hammering against the younger girl's rib cage. The Heiress slides her hands up the plains of the red head's back in an attempt to calm the girl. Nuzzling against her neck, eyes closed in bliss, she encourages her to continue. "What is it Ruby?"

Ruby went stiff as a board at the white themed girls touch. she chose her next words carefully, afraid of the consequences that may come. finley she asked the question that she has been waiting all night to speak. "I'm really nervous about this, but, would you like to maybe be…. more than just best friends"

Weiss was immediately brought out of her blissful state, both she and Ruby stopping in the middle of the dance floor. The white themed girl's mind had ground to a halt as it attempted to comprehend what had just been asked of her. the ice had queen pulled away from Ruby in an attempt to look into her silver eyes, those eyes that were normally filled with warmth and mirth now only hold fear and trepidation. the fencer had barely managed to attempt squeak out a response before being interrupted. "O-oh… I."

Ruby had flushed all the way to her ears and raw panic had shown in her eyes. Her breathing hitched and the words spilled forth unbidden. "You don't have to if you don't want to, we can just stay friends. It's just that you're really beautiful, you're kind and honest, you always have my back, and I just really care a lot about you… and-" before being cut off by the object of her affections.

"Ruby, stop rambling." The fencer's voice cut off the poor blathering girl in an instant. Moving forward Weiss erased the distance between them again, sighing contentedly as she did so. Weiss couldn't believe it; Ruby felt the same way she did; only she was strong enough to act on those feelings. Burrowing her face into the crook of Ruby's neck ,she, after what felt like an eternity to the scythe wielder, answered. "And to answer your question Ruby, yes I would like that very much."

As Ruby heard Weiss answer back, she truly relaxed for the first time since entering the ballroom. Leaning down slightly, she left a feather light kiss on her snow angels cheek. Moving back up, she whispered in the girls ear while pulling her cape across the two of them. "Thanks Weiss."

Weiss flushed all the way down her neck at the contact of Ruby's lips. The feeling was something she never let herself fantasize about. Gripping the back the scythe wielder's shirt tightly, she whispered into her neck just loud enough for her to hear. "Dolt…."

The new couple swayed in their embrace, simply enjoying each others company. Neither of them believing this night would go so well when they walked into the ball. A sudden thought struck Ruby as she listened to the music. It was familiar, too familiar to the young huntress. Looking down at her girlfriend she asked for clarification. "Hey Weiss, is this that same song we always end up dancing to every year?"

Weiss was pulled out of her state of euphoria at the question. The dust wieldier paid attention to the music for a second, before leaning backing into Ruby and answering. "I think it is, shall we consider this our song?"

The scythe gave off a contented hum that seemed to pulse through Weiss very soul before she agreed. "Yeah, I'd like that"

**Omake**

The new couple walked hand in hand back to their dorm room, blissfully happy at the turn of events the night had taken. Something was bugging Weiss though and she just couldn't put her finger on it. Glancing over at Ruby, it finally hit her, she wasn't wearing a dress. She felt the need to clarify this with her girlfriend and asked as much. "Ruby, why are you in a dress shirt and slacks?"

Ruby smiled broadly at her, seeming to brighten the dark hallway even in the dead of night. Her answer however had Weiss sigh in exasperation. "Well I wanted to wear my cape tonight and I couldn't find a dress to go with it so Blake helped me pick this out."

"Of course, and why did you want to wear your cape so badly?" Weiss was going to have a long chat with Blake about what counted as proper lady formal wear when they got back to the door, though she supposed that it was a better outcome than of Ruby had gone to Yang for fashion advice.

Ruby grinned before whipping her arm around the Fencer's shoulders, bringing the cape with it and drawing the other girl into her side. "So I could do that." said Ruby as she laughed.

A light blush spread across Weiss neck before she cuddled into Weiss side, mumbling as she said. "Dunce." This just caused the scythe wielder to laugh harder.

Weiss made a mental note to thank Blake for helping ruby with her outfit.

**A/N: Hello all, let me start off by thanking everyone who has read thus far. Another thank you to those of you who have faved and followed as well, by the looks of it your smut will becoming soon. **

**The song that i picture Ruby and Weiss dancing to is an english cover of "Days" [ ], and made available by TYERecords. you can listen to this song by following the link below. On a side note, if you as a reader have a song you think better fits our quirky couple, feel free to post it in a review.**

** watch?v=Sg4iR7pKdxY**

**A couple of quick shoutouts:**

**TheRagingGamer: For editing. He is currently offering to edit stories for free. Just send him a PM if you are interested. His profile can be found on my favorite authors page. I also recommend checking out his story "For what?" as it is a rather good read and he could use the encouragement to keep writing, so everyone head over there next. **

**Responding to reviews:**

**kusaki1910: I'm glad i could make your day a little brighter, means I'm doing my job.**

**Legion: Glad you enjoyed it, hope you stick around to read the rest.**

**LazyKatze: Thanks for the support Cat, and you flatter me with you compliments. I hope i can keep up to those expectations in later chapters. **

**Just a final note, i had this chapter almost done by the time the previous one went up, so do not expect for my normal update speed to be this crazy. As it stands im hoping to get either one or two chapters out a week.**

**thanks for reading you all and have a good day.**


	4. May I have this dance? Act 3

A warm spring air blew through the balcony door as the scythe wielder opened it. The sounds of joyful party goers echoed in her ears, even after she had closed the large glass door. This was the end, four years and Ruby Rose was a fully fledged huntress. Her team had stopped Cinder and her minions nefarious plot during their first year, and many other criminals and monsters since. It was a legacy that would surely echo the halls of the school for decades to come. There had been some surprises along the way, such as finding out that Ren was gay and not together together with Nora. The other half of team JNPR had broken up as well, just after the start of the final semester of their last year. Yang and Velvet had stayed together, even after Velvet graduated. The older woman was even now dancing with the blonde on the near by dance floor. Blake and Sun had some how managed to make a long distance relationship work staying strong and making plans for after school.

Almost all was good in Ruby's world, all except one thing. The object of her troubles stood before her, lost in thought along the railing of the balcony. She had wronged the heiress to the Schnee dust company, hurt her badly. And now the red head would try to make things right, it was her last chance.

Steeling her nerves, Ruby walked up behind Weiss before speaking in a hesitant whisper."... Hey Weiss"

The heiress seemed to jump a foot into the air, her hand moving to her empty hip and eyes spearing a harsh glare. Upon realizing that it was her partner, the white haired girl relaxed her stance, though her gale seemed to double in intensity even as her voice cut like a knife edge. "Ruby! Don't sneak up on me like that."

The scythe wielder seemed to wilt a bit at the sharp reaction, stepping up to her partner's side and bowing her head like a kicked puppy. Her voice was devoid of the normal confidence that had been built over the last four years, more of a soft whisper as she made her apology. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

The heiress gave a short grunt before turning her attention back to the gardens. Silence descended upon the pair, its presence feeling like a thick noose to the troubled red head. Quick glances were stolen by both of the pair, Ruby trying to muster the courage to speak and Weiss wondering just why the scythe wielder was standing beside her.

"So... didn't think we would be going to another dance dateless huh?" Ruby broke the silence with a small joke, attempting to diffuse the thick tension in the air.

"No... I didn't!" The heiress tone started out a slow questioning one, before it became suffused with anger The sharp glare had returned to the redhead, taking a small amount of pleasure at how she cowered.

What little confidence the redhead had when she walked out the door had now fully left her. Her voice was garbled and tripping as she attempted to force the words out of her mouth. "Yeah... Weiss, I'm sorry, for everything. I know you must have been going through a lot and I wasn't helping at all." As she spoke Ruby's head turned back to face the gardens arrayed below, and her shoulders dropped as if she were trying to shrink down into nothingness.

Weiss glare remained unmoved, though her tone had softened from the anger to reveal a soft and pained voice. "It hurt ruby, a lot." The heiress kept her answers short and clipped, a tactic she had long ago learned effective in combating a rush of emotion.

The redhead remained downtrodden at Weiss tone, this was not going as planned at all. Deciding to bite the bullet and see where it took her, she spoke up again. "I know, I was an ass"

Nodding in agreement, Weiss spoke in that same clam soft tone "Yes, you were."

"I'm sorry, it was wrong of me to say those things to you. Its just that...losing her felt like losing my mom again." The scythe wielder voice came out choked with emotion.

Weiss closed her eyes and took a deep breath before speaking. "I can relate."

Ruby turned her attention to the gardens below, unable to meet the heiress eyes any longer. Pain erupted in her chest as she recalled the thing that had been said. The scythe wielder knew that she had screwed up, and desperately wanted to fix things. She just didn't know how, no matter the incessant prodding from Yang and Blake or the support form team juniper helped calm her nerves.

Turning her eyes to Weiss, Ruby found that the heiress firm glare had never left nor wavered. With a shuddering sigh, the redhead began to pour out her heart. "Hey Weiss, its hard to believe this is the end of our partnership isn't it? I mean we are barely speaking any more, kinda surprised we managed to ace the team final."

"Yes..." the tone remained even and soft, as though pushing Ruby to speak more.

Her head hung low, Ruby gazed into the blue depths of Weiss eyes as she asked the question she had wanted to for weeks. "What if I didn't want this to be the end...?"

The redhead's voice trailed off as the older girls face morphed into a fierce sneer. Tossing her pony tail over her shoulder, Weiss gave into her anger. Gone was the soft tone, her voice was as sharp and cold as ice as she proceeded to dismiss Ruby's claim. "Could have fooled me with the way you broke up with me."

If Ruby could have disappeared of the face of remnant in this moment she would have. The pain etched into Weiss features was clear as day to her well trained eye, and the fact that she was the one to put it there made it even worse. There was not a shred of confidence In the redheads voice as she responded to the verbal jab, only her own pain which she no longer felt like masking. "Ya, that was dumb of me."

"It was". Weiss crossed her arms as she said this, as though they were closing herself off from Ruby.

Ruby's own hands pressed her fingers together in-front of her eyes in an attempt to take her mind off of the situation she was in. With a large gulp her voice eked out a question barely heard over the slight rustling of the wind. "Would you be willing to take me back?"

Weiss eye twitched, the anger within her finely exploding. Her voice rose to a high pitched shriek as she tore into the unfortunate scythe wielder. "I don't know Ruby, why should I!" The heiress arms now moved about wildly, fingers clenched into white knuckled fists as she screamed into the younger girls face. "I tried to be there for you when you were hurt, and you threw it in my face. You called me heartless and said if I didn't care about her then why would I care about you. You tore my feelings apart and left me sitting alone..." The older girl trailed off from her rant, breathing heavily from the emotions running through her.

Ruby shook from head to toe. She had fought monsters and villains before, faced down the worst of them. But never had she felt so helpless and weak. Her voice quivered with her body as she began rambling out apologies. "I'm so sorry, it was stupid and dumb and I wasn't thinking."

There was no more screaming, Weiss had recollected herself upon seeing the effect she was having on Ruby. As much as a part of her wanted to hurt Ruby in the same way that she had been, another was still madly in love with the redhead. "No you were not. How many times have I told you to think before you act, before you or someone else gets hurt." her tone was a soft monotone, seemingly devoid of the intense emotion that had showed only moments before.

"I've lost count..." the scythe wielder answered with shame.

"Of course you have, and now you ask me to take you back! After all you did to me!" Weiss voice rose as she spoke, it seemed the white haired girl had trouble controlling her emotions when Ruby was involved. It once again reached a shrieking pitch, before dropping back down to a deadly whisper. "Do you understand?"

Ruby nodded weakly, she had prepared for this outcome. It hurt though, more than anything else in the world. Her breaths heavy ruby choked out an answer. "I understand." With that the redhead turned around to walk back into the ballroom.

Weiss hand shot out, gripping the redhead's shoulder and spinning her around. Still glaring weiss voice came out a soft whisper. "No Ruby, you really don't."

With that Weiss grabbed Ruby by the collar of her shirt and pulled her into a deep kiss. After two weeks with out each others touch they quickly became lost in the sensation. The kiss contained everything they felt, the pain, the lust, the passion, and most of all the love. Hands moved to clench at each other, finding handfuls of cloth, or becoming entangled in hair, while soft moans of pleasure rolled from the balcony into the night air. After what felt like an eternity the kiss was broken so the girls may regain their breath.

Weiss blue eyes met Ruby's own silver eyes, both girls find some semblance of pace for the first time in weeks. Weiss quickly surged forward and burrowed herself in ruby's neck, nuzzling in to draw as much warmth from the other girl as possible. "I'll give you ONE more chance Rose, just one." The whisper was barely audible, but the person who needed to hear it did.

The redhead nodded vigorously as she buried her head into the white locks of her girlfriend. "Yes, yes, thank you so much Weiss." her voice was filled with joy at the acceptance she had not truly expected to earn.

Just a short distance away, behind a large curtain, crouched two people. One with hair of blonde was attempting to hold in her snickers while her brunette partner allowed a smile to break upon her normally impassive face.

Slapping a hand on Blake's back, Yang pointed gleefully to the embracing couple while whispering excitedly. "Operation success!"

Blake sat up straighter at the slight stinging sensation running across her back, even with aura protecting her body, the brawler could still hurt. "Mhmm, took them long enough. Now can we get back to our dates?" Blake whispered with a soft monotone, just a hint of excitement at seeing her two friends happy again.

"Sure, sure, just one sec." Yang blew off Blake's impatience with a wave of her hand before pulling her scroll out and opening her music selection. Choosing a song, she quietly cracked open the door before slipping it outside and hitting play. "There we go! Right then Blakey, back to our dates!" Yang spoke with enthusiasm as she grabbed her partner and dragged her away.

Soft chords began playing in the background of the two lovers, startling them out of their embrace. The song seemed to lend a special type of atmosphere of the balcony. Weiss listened to the song briefly before turning her attention back to her girlfriend. "Ruby, is that our song?"

At the question, Ruby took a moment before agreeing enthusiastically. "Uhh, yeah it is!"

Weiss chucked at the antics of her girlfriend before extending her hand. Her voice was warm and inviting as she spoke her question. "Good, then may I have this dance?"

Ruby's face broke into a large smile, cutting ear to ear. Taking the hand of her lover with a flourish and a bow she responded with a small chuckle. "Of course."

The lovers quickly removed the distance between themselves and began to move in time with the music. For now nothing else mattered in the world. The dance was slow and sweet, with each participate losing themselves to the music. But all good things come to an end, and so to did the song.

As the final notes rang out across the dark balcony the white haired girl clung just a little tighter to her redheaded partner. "I really miss my mom. It seems like I was just connecting with her again over summer break." The voice was just a whisper on the wind, an admission of pain meant only for one other.

"I know same here, she was great." Ruby whispered back gently as she rubbed Weiss's back in slow smooth circles.

Weiss pushed her head under the scythe wielders chin as a few pinpricks of tears blurred her vision. Her voice choked with a hidden sob, agreed with her girlfriend. "Yes, she was."

The red huntress could fill her shirt dampen slightly as weiss began to shake. "Weiss are you... it's OK, im here for you now." Ruby kissed the top of her head and held her tightly, as though to make up for lost time.

"Thanks Ruby." the small quiet voice of a lonely young woman, who was not so lonely anymore.

_**FIN?**_

**A/N: **

**So first a massive shoutout to my editor, TheRagingGamer, for taking time away from TitanFall to fix this.**

**And a massive apology for the long wait. Now I know I promised a lemon, and i've got about 12k words on the page for it, but i doubt i'll ever post it or continue this story past this point. The major reason being that i haven't watched RWBY since V2ep5. With the overall direction the show has taken I no longer find myself enjoying it and so stopped watching, as such I don't have a ton of motivation to keep writing fanfics for it. I may come back with a short chapter here or there, but no promises or guarantees. **

**I am truly sorry,**

**borsniel**

**P.S. I will in the near future be releasing my own original works, if you enjoy my writing style be sure to check them out. I'll post links on my bio page when i do. **


End file.
